Worth It
by MJLS
Summary: Kidnap me, I won't put up a fight ... Rogue/Pyro


John kicked a stone out of his path and sighed, placing his hands deep in his pockets as he kept his head bowed down and refused to look up to the people surrounding him, thankfully ignoring him. Nothing annoyed him more than people staring at him for unknown reasons. He knew that he didn't look good, he knew that his hair was a mess and his clothes ripped, yet, he wasn't really planning on doing something about it soon. Looking up briefly to see if he could cross the street, John shook his head and wished he hadn't forgotten to reload his Ipod.

Where he was walking, he had no idea, all he needed was some milk but he was too far away from the mall he always went for groceries to even know what he was doing. Crossing over the street after waiting a few seconds, once again, he wished he had his Ipod as he felt the stares of people on his back. Sighing again, John followed his feet and would sometimes stop to look at the stores but otherwise, didn't keep himself busy for too long as his mind was curious about where his feet were taking him.

He had lost time of how long he had been gone, at least a couple of hours, that's for sure, his feet weren't aching so that was a good sign, then again, John had always been resistant against walking long distances, an advantage that had helped him a lot when he had to walk a lot during his time with the Brotherhood. He took a deep breath and realized that he had left the city and was now moving towards the outskirts.

Nature was more present here and it slightly made him smile, living in the woods during the war had sparked his love for nature, even though he still loved destroying things from time to time. Although, that last part had been lacking in his life lately, due to lack of training room for a pyromaniac and danger room like he was used too, that of course didn't stop him from checking in the local karate club in the city, wanting to keep his hand-to-hand combat to the maximum.

Considering that he had been training under Mystique for the longest time, John was soon one of the best members of the club, being praised by many for his tactics of knocking out his contestant without even breaking a sweat. John had to grin at that, if they only knew him, they would look different at him, that's for sure. Then again, he was pretty good at keeping Pyro at bay right now, even though he had no chance of letting him out once in a while, which only annoyed John.

When he looked up from the pavement again, John was surprised he had reached forest and a large building he recognized. Why would his feet lead him here, where it all started.

**Xavier's School for the gifted**

Sometimes, John would never understand his feet and wondered why they would lead him here. He frowned and looked at the plaque hanging on the wall, almost completely hidden behind the green. It's been a while since he was last here, he had some good memories here, yet, more bad ones. His first danger room session with professor Xavier hadn't exactly been a good one, being the roommate of Iceman had brought some good memories but then again, it wasn't such a smart idea to put fire and ice in one room and expect them too behave or become friends.

Looking up to the mansion, John wondered what he was doing here, his mind debating if he should just turn around on his heels and return to the city or stay there, staring at the mansion with his mouth slightly open as the wind made cold shivers go down his spine. It was November, and already everyone was doing their Christmas shopping so John was glad to be out of the busy city for a few moments, but he had never expected to end up here in the end.

Sighing, John got out his lighter and opened it before closing it again and so making the familiar sound that was accompanied with Pyro. He smiled, even though he had his wrist lighter, he never left the house without his Zippo, let's just say it was some sort of security, or sense of familiarity, just to know that he could just reach in his pocket and feel the metal of the lighter in his warm hand made him feel better for some reason.

Still breaking his head on what he was doing there, his eyes were still fixated on the plate of the school, the school that he had left for the Brotherhood, but there wasn't any Brotherhood left now was there? Magneto was human, or at least, he should be, knowing Magneto and the cure's permeability, John had never been sure, Mystique turned human, he saw it himself right before his eyes (and then also noticed how heartless Magneto could be) so who was there left to fight for.

Then again, it seemed like Magneto had expected something like this too happen and didn't hesitate to make sure that, if the Brotherhood would crumble, each member had enough money to make a living for the next couple of years, where he had gotten that money, John didn't know but didn't really want to know either.

Sighing, John wondered how long he had been standing there, his arms wrapped around himself and pulling his coat closer to his thin body, trying to protect himself from the cold winter cold even though he had a higher temperature than normal people. Then again, he wasn't really clothed on the cold weather outside, no matter what his body temperature was.

"Bobby! Stop it!"

He looked up from the fire dancing in front of his eyes at the sound of her voice. It still sounded like angels singing, or whatever corny things he could think of. Briefly, he saw her move before she disappeared behind a tree, trying to dodge whatever Iceman was throwing at her. It was then that he noticed that the whole property around the school was adorned by pearl white snow, showing the footsteps of the many students as they played outside, throwing snow balls to each other.

Must be Storm's doing, he thought as he leaned against one of the walls that protected the school and watched the group of students play in the snow, Bobby being the one with the most advantage due to his power. He scowled as Bobby tackled Kitty Pryde to the ground and started to tickle her, her loud giggle could be heard until the end of the property, just where John was standing, gazing at the group as his hand kept opening and closing his lighter in the mean time.

John smirked to himself before he quietly sneaked up the hill towards the mansion, trying to be stealthy but knowing that it was rather hard when you were almost dressed in all black and the snow is white as can be. He wondered how close he could get to the mansion without either Rogue smelling him with the powers she had gotten from touching Logan or Logan himself, who was probably inside and grumbling about the weather.

Choosing for the safer option, John quickly hid himself between the trees and so approached Rogue, knowing that it wouldn't only put off his scent, it would also give him a better chance of hiding if he was spotted by anyone else than Rogue, who he intended to spot him in the end. He smirked to himself, knowing that he was making it way too easy as he watched from, leaning against one of the trees and listening to her, in her opinion a too girly, giggle.

As Bobby threw another snow ball after her head, Rogue ducked and ran back in the forest and hid behind one of the trees not far away from John. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at her back, wondering when she would realize that she was being watched. A small smile was playing on his lips as he looked at her for the first time since the war.

Her hair was shorter than last time, that was a first, what used to cover almost her whole back was now only covering the back of her neck in short strings while her white bangs were still the same length and so adorning her face. She fitted with short hair, but that was just his opinion and he had never been one that had a lot of good taste in things like that.

Opening his lighter and closing it again, the familiar sound filled his ears again and secretly, he hoped that Rogue would hear it too as he stared at the flame dancing in the cold air before letting it die again by closing the lid of his Zippo. She looked around herself, perhaps she could hear it, it was only a small spark of hope that fueled the smile on his lips as she finally turned around and saw him.

She didn't look shocked, she looked at him with a frown on her face before glancing behind her to the rest of the students still playing. John couldn't even protest when he was pushed against the tree he was leaning against as her lips met his in a kiss. His eyes widened briefly as he realized that she was kissing him before his hand pocketed the lighter again and wrapped his own arms around her thin waist.

"You sneaky git," she whispered against his lips as she pulled back. John smirked and reached out to touch her face, being surprised that she didn't even flinch or pull back in fear that she might hurt him.

He frowned as she just smiled at him and pulled him closer by the hem of his shirt before planting another kiss on his lips, something John absolutely didn't mind but he wanted answers to the questions raging through his head.

"Save your breath, I didn't," she said, looking at him before he could even open his mouth to ask the question that had been hanging over them for the past few minutes they shared together.

"Well aren't you happy to see me," John managed to blurt out between the kisses Rogue was giving him, occasionally glancing around her to see if no one was around. Rogue smirked a little and placed her finger on his mouth before nearing closer to his face, feeling his hot breath on her skin and knowing that it was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

"Kidnap me, I won't put up a fight," she said with that smirk on her lips that could convince John to do anything. And he wouldn't even_ try_ to resist it this time. Not again. His mind thought of the consequences of him taking Rogue with him but then another thought entered his mind quickly enough.

For just this one time, he thought, it was all worth it.

**Authors Note** : the last line Rogue is saying "Kidnap me, I won't put up a fight," is from a song, I found the lyrics and found that it was something I can hear Rogue say to John. It's called 'Love Rendezvous' by M People, I haven't heard the song yet but I might give it a listen after reading the lyrics.

Hope you enjoyed this little Rogue/Pyro one shot, it took me a while to finish it up and make sure it's alright for you guys to read so if you please, leave a review, I would appreciate it!


End file.
